The Last Piece
by Sushirox5678
Summary: Scorpius hoards Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, like a squirrel hoards nuts. Lily Luna Potter and her brother Al try to help their best friend with his little issue, but the results leave Lily giggling like a crazy school girl.  My first fic! :  One-Shot


**My very 1st fic…. SO please don't flame me... I got the idea, from something… cant remember what…So yea…..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K, I would so not be broke, and in Middle School….**

Me and my brother Al sneaked up to his Dormitory during lunch. We crept up to Scorpius' trunk and checked. No, it wasn't there.

"Al where is it! You said it was here. I doubt he takes it with him…" I whisper screamed at my brother.

"Oh, its defiantly." He replied, "Scor and our other mates were using it just last night."

"How much is left? Or did you blokes chew it all up?" I asked him.

"We didn't chew it all. There's still a lot. More than usual for a normal wizard to have…" he said.

I got on to my knees and looked under his bed. I saw a biggish box sitting in the middle and pulled it out. Bingo. I had found Scorpius Malfoy's stash of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

You see our friend Scor, has a bit of a gum fetish. And when I say a little… I mean a lot. He had at least 30 packs of gum that box under his bed. Completely mad, I know. So to help our best friend with his little problem, we decided to deplete some of his hoard. Al and I both had a free period after lunch, so it would take a while before Scor got back from Divination. (Horrible subject really. Haven't a clue why he takes it….) considering it was just me, Al, and a bunch of gum, we though we would be here a while, but I was wrong…..

Just an hour later we had finished the whole stash. (Sad, I know. Us Potter-Weasley hybrids eat like fatties, but are still skinny as… well something skinny...) we didn't even swallow it all. But here we are, collapsed on the dormitory floor, our mouths blue, tongues completely sore, and a bunch of gum bubbles sitting around us. Said bubbles, were covered in our spit, and wouldn't pop for days. It was really pathetic.

When I thought it couldn't get worse, guess who walked in to the dorm? Huh? One guess? Mr. Gum Hoarder himself. I've got to say, it was amusing to see the look on his face when he saw all of those gum wrappers on the floor. First shock, then disbelief, then sadness, followed quickly by anger. Hahaha…

"YOU GUYS ATE ALL OF MY GUM?" He yelled

"Well it would seem so," I replied coolly," considering the wrappers on the floor."

(Although it sounded more like "weahl ish wou sea sa, cansedein ta wrarers o ta floa" considering the fact that I couldn't feel my tongue…)

He just glared for a while. In an awkward silence. Until he said in a scarily flat, and calm tone, "Who at the last piece?"

Trust me, it was scary. I could almost hear the thunder and lightning in the background.

My brother had been quiet up until that point. Now he found that he could indeed speak and said, like the little bloody wimp that he is, "She did it!"

How I wanted to kill him.

Scorpius looked over at me with his trademark glare, silently hoping it would work this time.( I happen to be the only one in Hogwarts, other that his little sister and Al, who his glare has no affect on) As usual it didn't, and I stood up to get all in his face. Who was he to glare at me? We were just trying to help him! It's unnatural for a boy his age to have such an obsession with gum! I figured he was just mad that we didn't save him any. That's defiantly the reason he did what I'm about to say he did.

(With my being all in is face it gave him the perfect opportunity to do this) Scor closed the largish gap between us and snogged me. SNOGGED ME! As in KISS! LIPLOCK! MAKE OUT! Yes that did just happen! The reason why I'm so happy is (if you haven't already figured out) I'm in love with my best friend. SO YES! BLOODY YES!

For at least 5 more seconds, I was in my own personal heaven. Then, he licked my bottom lip (weird I know) and stuck his tongue IN MY MOUTH! I WASN'T EVEN DATING HIM, AND HE BLOODY FRENCHED ME! (This is the point when I almost lose consciousness) Scor was swirling his tongue around my mouth, which I found strange, but enjoyable. I was just standing there unresponsive, while he snogged me. After about 13 more seconds he pulled away, grinning. All in all, the kiss was almost HALF A MINUITE LONG! HAS HE GONE MAD!(Not that I had a problem with that) The whole thing was rather awkward.

He had this triumphant look in his eyes, and he looked around for Al. My brother, it seems, had fled to the boys toilets to vomit, considering I herd someone throwing up. (What a romantic sound to be kissing to) Scor winked at me and walked away in my brother's direction.

Meanwhile, I was standing there with a stupid expression on my face. Even though I was off in dream land, I could tell I was giggling like a school girl. All of that stopped abruptly when I realized something.

He took my gum.


End file.
